


极光

by orphan_account



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike做梦也想回到Chester还在的那个世界里说出他从未说的话。他的愿望成真了。





	极光

《极光》

1

Mike觉得自己一点也不迷信，直到Chester去世的消息传来。

他心里清楚太多有关许愿的传说是政府和旅游局为了招揽游客编造的故事，但还是试了所有知道的方式。他站在日本的寺庙里双手合十，往罗马的水池里丢下口袋里所有的硬币，前往郊外的观景处等候流星雨爆发，甚至叫人打听过灵验的占卜师。

（说真的——Mike——至于吗？  
Mike没有回答。）

他告诉那神婆：  
有好多我早该说，却没来得及说的话。

风铃依稀作响，竖琴声音传来，透过镜片，苍老的眼睛向他微笑：  
去折一千零一只纸鹤，然后对着空气说出你的愿望。

 

2

Mike盘着腿坐在地板上，各种颜色的纸鹤散落在他周围，每叠一百只他就把它们拢成一堆，现在身边已经有了十堆不同颜色的小山，他的手里握着最后一只，食指还被纸锋利的边缘划出了一道细小的伤口。

熬得太久了，他感到眼睛发痛，一边拿手指去揉搓自己的眼眶，一边对着空气精疲力竭道：

请让我再见到Chester。

他呆呆地坐在那里，等待着，在日光灯的嗡嗡声里。

过了一会儿，他补充道，哪怕是一面也好。

又过了一会儿，他看看表上的时间，不可避免地感到失望和沮丧。什么都没有发生。  
就在这时一股令人无助的睡意像张厚重的羊毛地毯裹住了他。  
不想睡着的，可是实在太困了。  
他歪倒下去，嘟囔着把手垫在头与地板之间，思绪沉入黑暗的地底。

 

3

Mike再睁开眼的时候，发现他坐在一间灯光昏暗的小屋子里，身上裹着厚实的毛皮大衣和雪靴，他发誓他家的衣橱里绝对没有这么件大刀阔斧的衣服。  
事实上，整个洛杉矶应该也找不到这样的大衣。  
洛杉矶从不下雪。

面前的桌上放着一杯饮料，他好奇地尝了一下，是温度烫舌的热巧克力。

他面前是一扇大大的落地窗，窗边有一扇关着的小门。外面是夜晚，但仍然能透过玻璃看见地上的皑皑白雪和山坡远处墨色的树林，离小屋数十步的地方，有个穿得跟他一样多的人生起了一堆火，背对着他坐在一段树根上，脚踩在雪里面。周围的环境即是由这火光点亮。

 

那人头戴帽子，穿着大衣看不清身形，但Mike以他二十年的观察发誓，那是个他不可能认错的背影。

 

4

他的心跳如鼓一般咚咚作响，血液一秒就上了头。

Mike将马克杯扣在桌上，一些巧克力洒了出来，可他不在乎。他几步冲向门将其拉开，

掺着冰渣的寒风立刻扑到脸上。室外的空气通过鼻腔、气管、肺一路进入体内，将内脏都冻结成玻璃制品，门前的几步雪深到小腿的一半，踏入它像是踩进冰窖。

Mike将袖管捂在脸上只露出两只眼睛，一脚深一脚浅，跌跌撞撞地朝那个人影冲去。

听见背后的响动，那人站起来回过头，帽檐下是Mike再熟悉不过的一张脸。

 

5

他曾在对方靠着他的肩膀睡着时用目光偷偷描摹过他鼻子的形状，在拍照时恶作剧般地捂住他的嘴唇，贴面礼时擦过他耳朵的轮廓，和那双明亮的黑眼睛无数次四目相对，一个眼神就足够明白彼此心意。

那张脸出现在专辑封面上，电视荧幕里，手机壁纸，贴在公交车上的海报，家庭相册，聊天头像……他生活的每个角落，点点滴滴。

以及葬礼上的相框里。

后来Mike再也见不着Chester。

直到现在。

 

6

Mike想，我在做梦吗？  
他掐了掐手指尖，觉得很痛。  
举起手，不久前被纸划破的伤痕还隐隐泛红。

但他没法相信自己的眼睛。  
Chester就站在触手可及的地方，稳健地矗立在风雪里，他穿着和Mike同款的毛皮大衣，看起来……容光焕发，裹着一条厚实暖和的灰色羊绒围巾，完全看不出之前有一点点驼背，整个人的状态像个年轻快活的大学生，但又摆脱了苍白易碎的感觉，比真正的Chester在大学的年纪要健壮得多。  
有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，露出一个八颗牙的笑容，Chester朝他挥挥手。

 

7

Hey，Mike。

被叫到的人丝毫不明白自己到底在什么地方。Mike试着理解正在发生的事情。他怔怔地张开嘴，还没说话，就感到眼角一热，那流出的液体又迅速被风吹凉，附在他的脸上。

他只知道他真的再次见到了Chester。

不知道自己做了什么让愿望成了真。

也许是这一件事，也许是所有的事。

 

8

你是谁？  
他们在火堆旁面对面坐在铺着毛皮毯子的树根上。Mike的视线一秒也没有离开过Chester。

我是Chester。

我认识的那个Chester吗？

对面的男人沉默了片刻。  
……是。

但是……你……  
Mike不知道怎么说。是一切突然变得有魔法了吗？能让人起死回生了？那占卜师的法力生效了？还是他不小心穿越到了某个转瞬即逝的时刻？

面前的男人的笑容消失了，像是知道Mike在想什么一样。他弯下腰，捡起脚边的一根树枝，手腕颤动抖掉上面的雪，把它丢进火里：对不起，Mike。  
你得替我向Talinda和孩子们道歉。  
一切只是太过于……沉重。  
我没法再承受了。

 

9  
相信我，如果有任何能和你们在一起的办法，我都会付出一切去试试看的……

可是所有的路都行不通了。

对不起……我真的做不到。

 

10

忽明忽暗的火光映着Chester的脸，有细小的雪片悬在他的睫毛上，又很快被温度融化为虚无，那脸上逐渐露出了一副接受、认命、不再抵抗的木然神态。

那一刻Mike明白了，从他嘴里说出的一切已成事实。

 

11

死讯刚刚传来时，Mike的脑海里有太多想法争先恐后地想占据主流，它们的每句诘问都像是尖叫，每个“为什么”又像一道闪电，将他的心劈得皮开肉绽一片焦黑：

你知道你做了什么吗。  
知道你会让多少人为你痛哭流涕，甚至追随你而去吗？  
为什么不说出来，不告诉我们。  
为什么要放弃。  
为什么那么突然？  
为什么留下我一个人……

痛到极怒时，他甚至幻想Chester能活过来，从那黑色的棺材里坐起来，指着角落里隐藏的摄像机告诉他，这一切都是个玩笑，是个太过分的恶作剧，而Mike就有充足的理由不再保持该有的风度，指着Chester破口大骂甚至冲他来上解气的一拳：你这个混蛋，你怎么敢……

 

12

但那些不是他想告诉Chester的事，假如他还能有这个机会的话。  
真正面对他的时候，曾经刻骨的愤怒都像是枯枝上的雪片，轻得不堪一击，能全部消散在一阵风里。  
Mike开口前想了很久。

你不用道歉，该说对不起的是我。

他咬着牙，一字一句。  
言语无法形容我的内疚和自责。

对不起再也没办法帮助你，对不起没能减缓你的痛苦。  
对不起你独自忍受了这么久，我竟然毫无察觉。  
我不知道我为什么会在这里，为什么会再见到你，但在这儿说出这些好像没有平常那么难。  
失去你是个……永远的遗憾。

13

Chester听完他的忏悔，嘴角不再绷紧，脸上浮现一个浅淡的笑容。

这是我的选择。Mike，你不需要为此负责。  
尽管……我得说，那不是一个完全清醒的决定，但木已成舟，内疚不能带我回来。

 

14

他站起来拍拍Mike的背，咱们进屋吧。外头冷，还得等一会。

Mike茫然地问：等什么？

待会你就知道了。

 

15

小屋似乎是属于守林人的，坐落在一个坡度低缓的山坡上，周围被树林包围，也没有别的建筑物。  
里头设施简单，只有最基础的家具，但暖气开得很足，Chester拿了块抹布把桌上的污渍擦掉，Mike不好意思地拿起巧克力喝了一口。他们都把帽子摘了下来。Mike注意到Chester的头发留长了许多，不再是圆寸。

Chester？

嗯？

无意冒犯……但你看起来，好像年轻了很多。

我可以选择变成我想要成为的样子。

Mike挑了挑眉毛，我记得你以前只爱剃板寸的。

那是因为隔三差五的剪头发麻烦。你知道我的头发长得很快。现在我又不用去理发店了。什么时候还想留个长发试试看呢。你知道，我他妈可是个摇滚明星。但我从没留过小辫子。想尝试那种感觉的，Chester拿出手比了一下。瞬间，Mike目瞪口呆地看着他的头发又长了一点儿。

哦……所以，你……到底是什么？  
舌尖有个词，但他没说出来。

别问这个，亲爱的。

好吧。那我能在这儿待多久？

待到你得回去为止。

到底是谁决定我什么时候该走，什么时候该留，谁决定这一切的？

Chester像是听见了什么顶顶荒谬的事儿，不敢置信地摇了摇头：你许了愿，求了人才来了这儿，你自己不知道问的谁？

……我求过很多人。所以……Mike挠挠自己后脑勺，我不确定具体是哪一个显了灵。

那你可得自己发现了，我不能告诉你。  
我能告诉你的是，你的时间不多，所以好好利用它们。

我可以做什么？

什么都可以。Chester已经脱了外套，穿着件明显尺寸过大的灰色套头衫斜倚在沙发上，露出脖颈下方的一小块皮肤，眼睛弯弯，抿嘴而笑，一副坐等他行动的样子。

 

16

Mike发誓即使在最狂野的春梦里也不会有一个告诉他说“你想做什么都可以”的Chester。

嗯，不是说他是gay，暗恋Chester多年同时对他的肉体求之不得。他当然爱着Anna，而Chester爱Talinda，他们都有了孩子，是各自家庭里的好丈夫好爸爸，但这不能代表Mike不爱Chester。他爱Chester，不比爱着家庭里的任何一个人少。

Mike做了个深呼吸，感到肺里的空气依然是寒凉的。随着他的讲述，室内的温度慢慢转暖，窗户蒙上了一层模糊的霜。  
他说：  
只是想让你知道，大概从第一次听到你唱歌的时候开始，一直延续了之后的二十年。

他站在那儿，看Chester抬起头，一动也不动，沉默地听着。

……我知道关于你的一切。

从你掌心的纹路到你对川普竞选总统的态度，你也了解我的一切，知道什么话会让我开心，什么时候你能从我的袋子里偷薯片吃而我会允许。

有些感情并不能简单地用性向形容。当我和某人一起创作了那么多，经历了那么多，塑造彼此又成就彼此，相拥着站在巅峰又扶持着走过低谷，走遍世界也不曾失散，朝夕相处早已成习惯，有过几次要分道扬镳的时刻，又发誓不论是苦是甜未来一起面对。

也许很多人会觉得事业上，我们有今天的成绩和高度，人生已然无憾，但那对我来说还远远不够。  
Mike微微摇头。  
听起来有点不知好歹，但对我而言，生命最美好的部分并不是能在聚光灯下享受粉丝的尖叫，因为不幸的是，我们总有一天要退休，而名利又像双色球上面的号码那样变幻莫测，一路走来，身边的人竟越来越少，最后只留下大浪淘沙那几位。  
我们把一切都保持在小圈子内。我们共享秘密，共同进退，重要的总是个体。Mike想起了Brad，Joe和Phoenix的脸。能幸运到和某人形成某种不可折断的纽带，思想连接，行为共振，在东方哲学里我们叫它缘分，在这儿我们叫它命中注定。

天哪……他听见自己颤抖的声音。真希望他可以告诉生前的Chester，他真希望能早点把这话说出口。  
最初是同事，逐渐变成朋友，再然后变成soulmate，变成彼此命运里缺失的钥匙和锁，骨血相融，变成生命里的一部分，就像人要呼吸，要吃饭，要睡觉这样的基本需求一样，你得在那里。

在我身边。

那么些年。

而我天真地以为那就是永远。

 

17

一切只是归结于Mike没有办法理解这个事实——他以为直到七十岁他和Chester都会在养老院里坐在轮椅上共忆他们演奏着Nu Metal的燃情岁月，然后一起吹口水把假牙都吹掉，到旁边的老太太都纷纷受不了远远地躲开。

直到一个再平常不过的周四，那根共振着的弦断了。

 

18

他以为再也没人能回答那些问题。

我们的乐队怎么走下去，我怎么走下去，怎么继续没有你的人生？难道要我带着前半生对你的回忆，假装能够适应一般地继续生活？

但我没有办法运转了。

也许你在人世间的多一分多一秒都是不为人知的挣扎。

可我只想让你回来。

 

19

小屋的门还是忠实地紧闭着，Mike却觉天旋地转，狂风袭来，头部像是被抽去了空气一样发晕，视线模糊，他抽噎起来，泣不成声。  
这时他感到自己落入了一个带有温度的怀抱。  
套头衫柔软的质地，令人安心的木质香气，衣服下他肌肉的形状。

那感觉好真实。

Chester双手环抱住Mike，坚定地把他的头按向自己的肩膀。后者伸出手圈住Chester比往常好像细一些的腰，试着在他的套头衫上擦去自己的眼泪——管他呢，反正在这里总可以任性了吧？

Mike比Chester高几厘米，但他尽量贴近了Chester的上半身，那是一个两人之间没有任何空隙的拥抱，他因为这距离而发出一声满足的叹息。

对不起，即使见到了你，我还是好自私，想说的这些话，都只是抱怨。Mike喃喃的地说。

你爱我吗？他听见Chester胸膛传来的震颤。

Yes, I do。他没有任何犹豫地回答。还有什么不能说出口的？我只后悔没能像我告诉Anna那样，每天都告诉你一次。随时随地。

你心里清楚后悔已经没用了。Chester万分温柔地对他耳语。我也希望能让你好受些，但人类是没有永远一说的。或早或晚，我们总会分别，也总会再次相见。我知道这好难，可你总有一天会习惯。

我的人生只是属于我自己的人生，和你无关。  
你没有办法控制外来的风暴，只能选择尽量驶好自己的船。

他俩维持这样的姿势抱了一会儿，Mike闷闷地说：我从来没想过你有一天会这样对我说话。

对方轻轻一笑：多得是你不知道的。

把眼泪擦干吧，穿上你的大衣，咱们得出去了。

 

20

为什么?

时间到了。

 

21

关了灯，他们相拥着回到雪地上。外头的火堆没人打理，已经灭了。但好像，黑黢黢的山林跟刚才相比，有了一些不同。  
你瞧，有时等待还是值得的吧？Chester揽过Mike，伸出手指向北方的天空。

Mike抬起头。人生第一次，在Chester的陪伴下，他看到了……如约而至的极光。

头顶苍穹，一条巨大变幻的光带横贯而过，在黑暗天幕上舞动出妖异的绿色残影。仔细看去，它是跳动着的，仿佛被不知名的力量赋予生命，像是被施了魔法的箭矢在天空留下的刻痕。

亲眼所见，就会了解为什么古人将其视为不祥的兆头，而如今每天都有无数人从温暖的地方赶来这不毛之地，跋山涉水，前赴后继，愿意忍受着黑暗和寒冷的侵蚀，只为亲眼见它一面。

你见过么？Chester问Mike。

没有，我一直想来看看极光……但以前太忙了。

Chester偏过头，你知道极光其实总是在那里的吗？

 

22

来自太阳的风在黑暗无边的宇宙内穿梭，一往无前，受地球吸引进入大气层，在两级上空盘旋。

那气流本身无形无踪，而一旦被磁场激发时，就会引起带电粒子碰撞，释放它蕴藏的能量。

日光下它似乎不存在，只有在特定的夜晚，仰望夜空，才能见到。

 

23

你冷么？

气温似乎又降了几度，他们依偎在一起，热巧克力带来的零星热量已在风里消弭了，饥肠辘辘的感觉开始变得明显，Chester把自己的围巾解下来裹住他和Mike两个人，又把Mike的手揣在自己的口袋里。

嘘，我偶尔也特别会关照别人的。见Mike露出惊异的表情，Chester笑笑地说。

我没有来之前……你有照顾好你自己么？想了很久，Mike才问出这个问题。

你心里觉得有就是有。Chester倒是不犹豫地回答。

……我不知道你到底是什么。你不是鬼魂，你有温度有形体，这也不是梦，因为我能感受到冷和疼痛。我到底在哪里？我是幻想出这一切的吗？但你又……Mike抽出手，抚摸着Chester的脸颊，……给了我这么多惊喜，又如此真实。

这重要吗？  
明亮的黑眼睛注视着他。坦诚，直接，不加掩饰，流露出深深的眷恋。

也许他从他的眼睛里看见的不过是自己的倒影。

一个他也没想过会能再见的人。

Mike笑了。  
当然重要。他一字一句地说，这决定了我是否能放心地吻你。

 

24

唇齿相依的瞬间，Mike想，他终其一生追寻的，不过是像这样的一些时刻。

他是个幸运的人。

那是他此生最好的一个吻。

 

25

冰天雪地，头顶极光，而Chester在他怀里像巧克力一样融化了，感受到那热量，Mike予取予求，用力想把对方揉到自己的骨头里去。  
他没有尝到多少情欲，那更像是……为了确认什么，标记什么，回应什么，把还未说够的话都注入到一个吻里，彼此摸索舔舐，绵绵不绝。  
直到空气用尽，他们才不舍地放开彼此，睁开眼。

 

26

Mike眨眨眼，打量四周：  
好像……一切变亮了。

 

27

这极光蕴藏的能量通常有这么大吗？Mike看着Chester。

光束已经从开始的一长条涨成铺满了半片天空，而且还在蔓延。那些短短的箭矢划痕像不稳定的电视信号一样时明时灭，但总的来说是越来越亮了，他已经能看清对方微微颤动的睫毛。

……Chester脸上还带着余韵未退的红晕，他抬头望着天空，若有所思。  
过了一会儿，他说：

不，这代表着你该走了。  
他把围巾整个裹在Mike的肩上，帮他打了个笨拙的结。松开手，挣脱他的怀抱，退后两步。

你得走了。  
Mike睁大眼睛，怎么走？

这光会为你指路。  
风雪随着亮度的增强逐渐增大了起来。

我一定得走吗？

Chester抿着嘴，点点头。

风刮得令人都有些站不稳，说话必须加大声音。Mike只好先问他最想问的问题。  
你就一个人留在这儿？这之后会发生什么？

Chester有些悲伤地笑了，别担心，我根本不会……去任何地方。

什么？我听不懂——

遇到你的时候我就明白了，我其实只是一段记忆。为你存在的记忆。Chester大声说，Mike发现自己被一束光笼罩，然后他的双脚开始离地。他要融入那光里去了，他突然感到恐慌。

他低头望着Chester，试着去抓住他的手，却被盘旋的气流带往反方向。Chester像颗钉子一样在原地不动，眼看着两人的距离越来越远，Mike突然猜到了接下来会发生什么，惊恐中他绝望地喊出声，不，不，不要，我改变主意了，我不想离开你，让我留下来……

没关系，地面上的Chester几乎是在对他喊叫了。我是你的一部分。我一直和你在一起！

会像极光那样陪着你。总是在那儿。  
只有在你黑暗寒冷的时刻，我才会出现。其他的时候，日光下，Mike，你得好好生活。

记住我的话……

Mike还在上升中，Chester指着天空又指指自己，嘴里还在说些什么，可他耳边渐渐被噼啪的风声淹没什么也听不清了，于是他只紧盯着视野里越缩越小，变成地面上一个小点的Chester，流出泪来也不愿眨眼。

他离开了。变成无数个光点，融入头顶上的河。

再见，Mike……

随后一切从极盛的光明复归黑暗。

 

28

硬邦邦的地板硌着他的背。

Mike睁开眼，窗外的天已经蒙蒙亮了，鸟儿开始叽叽喳喳地乱叫。  
浑身酸痛的肌肉告诉他，自己在地板上睡了一晚上。

翻了个身，在一瞬的懵逼之后，纤毫毕现的细节就像开了闸的水涌入他的脑海。  
我见到了Chester，和他说了话，我吻了他，又被带走了，那个吻也太真实了吧——

他不可思议地摇头，感到脖子上好像有点儿扎。

……

Mike发现自己还围着一条围巾。

手感厚实柔软，灰色羊绒质地。  
被打了一个三岁小孩都能比那打得好看的结。

 

29

这……这他妈的到底是怎么回事啊？

Mike下意识摸摸自己的脸。泪痕已干，皮肤发烫，的确是风雪残留的痕迹。

他看看周围，纸鹤们还是保持着昨晚他睡着前的样子，书房的门锁得好好的，没人进来过。

……谢谢。  
他有些虚弱地默念着这两个字，感到灵魂的一块被挖空，又被从某处新汲取的、上下翻涌着的情绪流动着填满，让他有了从地上爬起来的力量。

 

30

所以这一切都是发生在我脑子里的了？

听完了他的经历，对面的吉普赛人点点头。风铃碰撞，叮铃作响，水晶球隔空滚动起来，流光溢彩。

我是不是该去看医生了？Mike怀疑地问，一只手还紧抓着那条围巾。

占卜师随着他的动作打量了一会儿他格格不入的饰物，了然地笑了。  
我的孩子，这当然都是发生在你脑海里的事，可谁说它不会是真的呢？（1）

 

31

Chester，我会再见到你吗？  
你不需要看见我，也会知道我一直和你在一起。

记得我的话。

 

32

他知道自己接下来该做什么。  
再也不需要许愿了。

 

33

Mike推开门，一脚踏入现实世界。  
天现在是真亮了，日光刺眼。  
孩子们在街角吹着泡泡，白鸽飞过屋檐，路旁有卖热巧克力的小摊，香甜的味道钻入鼻腔。  
路人纷纷侧目，而他自顾自地抱着那条灰围巾向前走去，昂首阔步，好像整个世界又变回了他一人的王国。

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

注（1）：引用自《哈利波特与死亡圣器》

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇的时候一直在听Halsey的Is There Somewhere，很符合我脑里冰天雪地的情景
> 
> 有的时候现实里的无疾而终，缘尽于此大概就是这样，给他补了一个结局。太痛了，太真情实感了，没法写得很好，权当纪念。


End file.
